When two worlds meet
by Budgiegirl
Summary: Sigrid and a friend goes on a walk. They soon meet trouble, but the Monstars helps them out. Even if the girls and the Monstars are from two different worlds, they get to know each other and become friends. (Disclaimer: I do not own the Monstars they belong to Warner Bros, my friend belongs to herself and I belong to.. well, me. :) )
1. Chapter 1

Sigrid and her friend, Victoria, were out walking. They had walked over a mountain and now they had come to a small, difficult motor road. Lily looked at Sigrid and asked, "Where should we go now?" Sigrid answered, "Let's walk along this road and see where it leads to." They decided to do that, and started to walk along the road. Cars passed them now and then. "I wonder where this road leads to," Sigrid thought for herself. The two young women looked around as they walked, and the pure, beautiful and untouched nature that was around them. The road lead them along a few small mountains, before it started to go down towards the valleys.

After a while, Sigrid could see the ocean, but it was still quite far away. "I can see the ocean over there, far ahead," she said and pointed. Victoria looked where she pointed, smiled and said, "I can see it too. Let's go there." Sigrid said, "Alright. Even if I'm not so fond of water, and especially deep water, I still think that the ocean is beautiful." Victoria nodded. She sighed quietly. They still had a way to go before they reached their goal. "But what should we do if it becomes dark before we get back?" she asked. Sigrid answered, "Well.. then I guess we might have to find a place to camp. We don't have any sleeping bags with us, but I think we'll be fine." Victoria looked at her a bit. "We have to sleep out?" she asked. "Perhaps. Most likely," Sigrid answered. "But we have both food and water, so we'll be fine."

As the time passed, they soon reached the ocean. Sigrid and Victoria stopped and looks around. There was a big and beautiful beach of sand there. The sand was colored almost white, and along the water there was lots of different and beautiful stones and shells. Sigrid went over, picked up one of the shells and looked at it. Victoria walked over and stood next to her. "Look, isn't this shell beautiful?" Sigrid asked, smiled and showed it to her. Victoria smiled and nodded. "Yeah. There are lots of beautiful shells here. Maybe we can take some of them with us back?" she said. Sigrid nodded, she looked closely at the shell she was holding. It looked like one of those shells that small crawfishes used to live in, but this one was empty and it was bigger. It had beautiful patterns and colors.

Victoria looked around and she could see that it became darker. "I don't think we can get back home in time before the dark falls," she said. Sigrid also looked around, then she said, "Then we should look around and try to find a nice place to camp." Victoria nodded, and they both started to look around for a fitting camp place. Victoria soon noticed a grove nearby. "How about that grove?" she asked. Sigrid looked towards it, then she said, "Let's go see. I'd rather sleep among trees than here at the beach. It's too open here." They walked over to the grove and soon found a nice place.

Sigrid took her backpack off and put it down, then she stretched a little. Victoria sat down, and Sigrid sat down next to her. "Should we make a campfire?" Victoria asked. Sigrid frowned slightly, she wasn't sure. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe. I'm don't like fire so much, I'm afraid of it." "If we make a fire, wild animals will keep themselves away from us," Victoria said. "That is, if there are any wild animals here." Sigrid nodded. They rose up and started to gather dry wood and made a small fire. "Good thing I had a box of matches in my backpack," Sigrid thought.

They sat down again, close to the fire to warm themselves. Sigrid and Victoria talked together about lots of different things. They told each other different experiences they've had and movies they had watched, and stories from their lives. As it became late, they started to feel tired. "I think I will lay down and sleep, I'm tired," Sigrid said and yawned sleepily "Same here," Victoria said. They took their jackets off, laid down and put the jackets over them as blankets. "Good night," Sigrid said quietly as she closed her eyes. "Night.." Victoria said and also closed her eyes. Soon they both fell into a deep and calm sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As the daylight came, birds started to sing their beautiful songs. Sigrid woke up by this beautiful sound, she yawned then opened her eyes. She could see that the sun shined and there was almost no cloud on the sky. "At least the weather is promising," she thought for herself and sat up. She looked at her friend, seeing that she had woke up too. Sigrid smiled at her and Victoria smiled back. "Good morning," Sigrid said, "Did you sleep well?" "Yeah," Victoria said and sat up then stretched a little. Sigrid opened her backpack and found a couple of sandwiches and two bottles with water. They shared the food between them and started to eat.

When they were finished, there was still a couple of food left. They put the leftovers back into the backpack. "Do you want to walk a bit along the beach?" Victoria asked and stood up. Sigrid nodded and stood up too. "Sure thing," she said. They went back down to the beach and started to walk along the shoreline. "This place is pretty and peaceful," Victoria thought for herself as she walked. Sigrid smiled as she looked out at the ocean and the horizon. The sunshine made the water shine and sparkle like small diamonds.

Suddenly Victoria stopped walking and looked ahead. Sigrid stopped too and looked at her, wondering why they stopped. "What is it?" she asked. Victoria glanced at her then she looked ahead again. "We're not alone here, I can see someone over there. Two people," she said. Sigrid looked in the same direction, and now she could see them too. The two people they saw, was two men. And it looked like the men were searching for something. Victoria and Sigrid looked at each other. Sigrid asked quietly, "Should we go over to them?" Victoria looked unsure and said, "I don't know. Shouldn't we keep distance from them? We don't know who they are." Sigrid nodded. "You're right," she said. "Let's stay here then."

The two men looked around, and noticed the two girls. They looked at each other then decided to walk over to them. Sigrid got an unpleasant feeling as the men approached them. "Should we leave?" she whispered to Victoria. Victoria looked at her a little. "Let's wait and see. If they're nice, then it's okay. But if they are bad, then we should leave."

The men stopped before them and looked at them. "Hey there," said one of them. "What are you two girls doing here by the coast?" "We're out walking," Sigrid said, feeling slightly unsure and shy. "Out on a walk, eh?" said the other man. "Who are you?" Sigrid and Victoria hesitated a little then they represented themselves. "My name is Victoria and this is my friend Sigrid," Victoria said. "Nice," the first man said. "My name is Jason and this is my pal Egil." They both smiled, and Sigrid thought that they seemed to be nice. "It's quite nice here, isn't it?" Jason asked, and the girls nodded.

Egil and Jason looked around, then they looked at them again. "Egil and I have been a bit unlucky and lost something. Two small bags," Jason said. "Have you two girls seen or found anything like that?" Sigrid and Victoria shake their head* "No," Victoria said. "Well then," Egil said, "Could you help us find them?" Sigrid crossed her arms. "Why are those bags so important to you?" she asked. "What's in them?" Egil didn't answer her questions, but Jason forgot himself. "They contains money," he said. "We stole them." Egil first stared at him, not believing that he had just told it all to these two unknown ladies. He glared at him. "You idiot," he said. "Now they know all of it!" Jason quickly excused himself, he was feeling embarrassed and stupid.

Sigrid and Victoria now understood that these two men were not nice, but bad. They were thieves and what they were searching for, was stolen goods. "Perhaps we should leave now?" Sigrid whispered to Victoria, uneasy. "Good idea," Victoria whispered back. But Egil noticed that the two girls were planning to run away from them. He pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed at them with it. "You're not going anywhere," he said sternly. "I'm not afraid of using this, so you better not move." Victoria and Sigrid froze slightly and dared not to move. Jason looked at his pal and asked, "What now?" Egil shrugged slightly. "I don't know yet, but if we let them go, they will probably go to the police and tell about us," he said. "And I don't want that." Sigrid glanced at the gun. What were the men going to do to them?


	3. Chapter 3

Jason and Egil started talking together and tried to figure out what do do with the two girls. After a little while, they ended the discussion as they had finally decided. "You two will come with us," Egil said and looked at them. "What?" said Sigrid, she was feeling uneasy now. "Why?" asked Victoria. " Jason answered, "Because we don't want to you two to tell anyone about us, or go to the police." "We won't, we promise," Victoria said, Sigrid nodded. Egil shook his head and crossed his arms. "We cannot trust you," he said and then reached for Sigrid. She tried to back away, but he managed to grab her by her wrist. "Let go!" she said and tried to get her arm free from his grip, but he held her arm in an iron grip. Jason grabbed Victoria by her wrist. The two girls tried to wriggle and struggled to get away from the men, but nothing helped. Egil and Jason started to drag them with them along the beach and towards a truck that was parked by the edge of the forest.

Not far from there, five familiar characters were walking and looking around. They were the Monstars. Blanko looked around then looked out at the ocean. "It sure is beautiful here, isn't it?" he said. "Yeah," answered Nawt and looked around. Something suddenly caught his sight. "Hey, hey, guys," he said, "Look over there!" Pound looked at him and asked "What?" Nawt pointed and the other Monstars looked in that direction. They soon could see the two girls and the men. "Who are those men?" Blanko asked. Pound shrugged. "I have no idea. But they don't look nice." Nawt pointed again and said "The two girls that are with them doesn't look like they want being with them. It looks like the men are trying to take them away." Bang and Bupkus narrowed their eyes. "So, they think they can kidnap them, do they?" Bang said. "Those scoundrels!" Bupkus said and clenched his fists. "Come on, let's go stop them." They all agreed, and started to walk over towards the men and the girls.

Egil and Jason soon reached their truck, still holding Sigrid and Victoria by their wrists. Egil unlocked the car and opened one of the back doors then tried to push Sigrid inside. But she struggled and resisted all she could. "I will not go with you!" she yelled out and glared at him. "Let us go!" Egil looked at her sternly and kept trying to push her inside. "Shut up!" he said, "Now get inside the truck!"

Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Excuse me," said someone behind him. Egil looked behind, and suddenly got hit in the face by a big fist. He winced, lost the grip on Sigrid then stumbled back before he fell and hit the ground. Sigrid quickly backed away from him then turned around, curious about who hit him. There, the five Monstars stood, glaring at the men. They weren't as tall as they were in the movie, they had almost the same height as humans. "The Monstars?" Sigrid thought for herself. "Whoa.. how can it be?" Jason was still holding Victoria. He too looked behind and then was hit in the face by a fist. He staggered backwards but managed to regain his balance. Victoria quickly went over to Sigrid and stood next to her. Egil got up and stood next to his friend, and they both glared at the five.

"Who are you?" Jason asked as he glared at them. "And what's the meaning of interfering us? Mind your own business!" Bupkus crossed his arms and glared back at them. "My name is Bupkus, and this is Pound, Bang, Blanko and Nawt," he said. "We are the Monstars," Nawt quickly said. " M-O-N... Uh, yeah.." Egil rolled his eyes. "Fraks," the thought. "We will not let you take these two girls away. It is clear that you were taking them with them against their will," Bang said. "Leave them alone, or else." Egil narroed his eyes. "Or else what?" he asked "Or else we will beat the crap out of the both of you," Pounds said. Jason glared at him and said "We're not afraid of you, freaks!" Bang, Bupkus and Pound cracked their knuckles. "Come on, go ahead and try it," Bupkus said and grinned.

Egil and Jason looked at each other for a moment. "I don't know if we should try," Jason whispered. "These guys are bigger and stronger than us, and they have us outnumbered." Egil nodded in agreement. "We can come back later," he whispered back. The two men got into the truck, Egil started the engine and then drove off. "Chicken!" Bupkus called after them. As the car disappeared from sight, the Monstars turned to the two girls and looked at them. They softened and smiled at them. "Are you two alright?" Pound asked. Sigrid and Victoria nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much for saving us from those men," Victoria said. "No problem at all," Bang said and smiled. Sigrid and Victoria smiled back, now they could feel safe.


End file.
